


Sleepless night

by Meinhiding



Series: Karedevil fics [36]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/pseuds/Meinhiding
Summary: It was one o’clock when he decided to call it a night. He was tired, a bit distracted and there was not much going on anyway. For once, he admitted to himself that he could use some rest.He went home, had a quick shower, put some comfortable clothes on and texted Karen saying he was on his way there. Her answer was a simpleok. No heart eyes or smiling devils when it was that late at night.





	Sleepless night

It was one o’clock when he decided to call it a night. He was tired, a bit distracted and there was not much going on anyway. For once, he admitted to himself that he could use some rest. 

He went home, had a quick shower, put some comfortable clothes on and texted Karen saying he was on his way there. Her answer was a simple ok. No heart eyes or smiling devils when it was that late at night. 

A few minutes later he went up the stairs and used the key she had insisted he should have. He opened the door slowly, as if he did not know she was awake when he could hear her heartbeat from blocks away. 

She was in bed, waiting for him. She had taken her clothes off, she knew how that soothed him. He took his off too and got inside, next to her. He sighed in relief. 

“Are you ok?” She asked. 

“I am, now.”

“Do you want to talk?”

“I’d rather sleep.”

“Ok,” she said as she turned around to face him. 

He smiled as she placed her hand on his cheek and got closer to kiss him. Her kiss was slow and soft. He could feel she was not fully awake.

“It’s fine. Let’s just—”

“Sleep? Ok.” she said as she turned around and took his arm to place it around her waist. 

“I love it when you come and sleep with me,” she said a minute later feeling his lips on her neck, nothing calmed her more than that.

“Me too. We should do it more often, like every night.”

“That would be so, so good.”

“Wouldn’t it?” 

She nodded.

“Living together would make it a lot easier,” he chuckled.

“I know,” she said smiling and turning her head to find his lips. 

”We should stop talking about it and just do it, you know.”

“Yeah, but not right now,” she answered yawning. 

“Obviously _not now_,” he added laughing and holding her tighter. 

“Maybe we could start moving stuff this weekend,” she suggested.

“This weekend sounds perfect.”

“Yes, it does.”

They kept quiet and tangled for a while. He went back to kissing her neck and she stayed silent, enjoying his kisses, but also thinking. He could tell she was not relaxed, quite the opposite. 

“What is it?” He asked. 

“You know I want to do it, don’t you?” She asked frowning. “I mean, I know you can tell, but you _really_ know I want to move in with you, right?”

“Come here,” he whispered making her turn around so that they were facing each other and he could kiss her. 

“The thing is we're always so busy with work...” she said in between kisses. 

“It’s ok, babe,” he insisted cupping her cheek and kissing her. “I know and I get it. It’s been crazy lately. It’s not like you, I mean, we barely have time to do anything other than work.”

“Yeah,” she sighed and stayed silent and still in his arms for a while. 

“This feels so good,” he said.

“It does,” she whispered.

“Sleep?” He suggested kissing her forehead when he felt she was getting calmer. 

“Yeah,” she said and turned around again. 

She tried to fall asleep. She really did. She asked him to kiss her neck again because that always helped, and he did. _Your lips are so soothing and calming_. She kept saying, and he just laughed. She felt the vibrations against her neck and smiled. And then, he was kissing her again. _So good_. She should be falling asleep. _So, so good_. She was exhausted and everything was perfect. He was right there, with her. But her brain had a completely different plan. 

She exhaled and he smiled against her skin and started drawing circles around her belly button. 

“Matt,” she sighed a few minutes later. She had resigned herself to the fact that she was too excited to sleep. 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you know that I’ve actually started to pack some stuff?” She asked with a smile. 

“You have?”

She nodded happily. Given his abilities, it was not that easy to surprise him. 

“Right after dinner, for like... half an hour?”

“Half an hour?” He asked laughing. “Wow!”

“Half an hour, yes,” she chuckled. “I sat down to rest a bit and fell asleep on the couch.”

He shook his head laughing. 

“You work too hard.”

“You’re one to talk!”

“Yeah, maybe, but you know what? I’ve been making space for your things too,” he whispered to her ear, a smile on his face.

“Really?” She said moving around to face him. 

He knew they should not be having this conversation when it was so late. It would be hard to fall asleep afterwards, but he could not help himself. He was just as thrilled as she was. 

“Yes, on Monday night there was this alarm that wouldn’t stop buzzing, and I couldn’t sleep, but I didn’t want to come here and wake you up either. We hadn’t exactly slept much during the weekend. So, I organised all my stuff and there’s plenty of room for you now.”

“Last weekend was the best I’ve had in ages,” she claimed suggestively and he nodded and pecked her, “but you should’ve come.”

“Should I?”

“Yep.”

“Well, I’m here now.”

“Yes, you are,” she said moving her fingers up and down his chest. 

“So…”

“So?” she asked.

“So, we’re moving in together, then. It’s finally happening.”

“It is,” she said kissing him and making him lie down so she could move on top of him, straddling him. 

“Karen, it’s almost 2 am, we need to get some sleep,” he said laughing against her smile, his hands moving up and down her legs. 

“You are _so_ convincing.”

He chuckled. 

“I’m trying to be.”

“And you’re failing,” she said kissing him deeply and rolling her hips. 

“Am I?”

“Yes, you are.”

“But you know we should sleep, _you_ should sleep,” he insisted. 

“With you lying naked in my bed? Not gonna happen.”

He let out a laugh. 

“I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

“And the day after that?”

“And all the days to come.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
